


Operation: get Byakuya and Ichigo together

by Denidene



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk renji, Ichigo to the rescue, M/M, Oops, Rukia and Byakuya are siblings, byaichi, how to tag, it might be a mess, kind of hitting on Byakuya, might be a bit OOC as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/pseuds/Denidene
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya was waiting for his client. However, the client didn't turn up. Instead, he gets hit on and saved by the person he might have a crush on.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Operation: get Byakuya and Ichigo together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyuuKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/gifts).



> So, yes, another story, one shot this time. It might be a bit rushed, so I hope you will still like it even if I don't think it is my best work.  
> I apologise for any mistakes in advance. Also sorry if it seems a bit rushed xp  
> I only had a couple of hours to work on this xl  
> Oh, and a bit unconventional maybe, but Byakuya and Rukia are brother and sister and grew up together xp  
> Hope everyone enjoys ~
> 
> Happy 6th love <3  
> Hope you enjoy~ Even if it is short and maybe a bit OOC xD, but I wanted to do something for you too  
> I know we haven't had a lot of time these last couple of weeks because of my hectic school schedule, know I love you though and everything will be alright in the end <3

Kuchiki Byakuya sighed while he sat a bit straighter in the uncomfortable bar stool. He had no idea how long he had been waiting, but he was pretty sure that the person he was meeting was very late. 

He hoped that the person would turn up soon. He wanted to head home and relax on his comfortable couch instead of sitting on this damned uncomfortable bar stool. He was still wearing his suit as well. Jeans would have been so much better right now, he absentmindedly thought.

He looked around him and saw groups of co-workers from different companies, couples and even groups of younger people drinking and having the time of their lives. He suspected that some of them were not even old enough to drink anyway. However, since they were children of wealthy people, no one here really cared.

A proof that money created privileges.

He shook his head and looked away when some youngsters even had the audacity to laugh and point at him. He breathed in and slowly let the breath out, trying to control the annoyance he felt welling up in him. 

He took a look out of the window to his right and watched the city lights and the ever changing colours of neon lights. Even though he had seen it many times, it was still an amazing sight to behold since he was on the top floors of one of the tallest skyscrapers. 

The wing he was currently in, the left wing of the floor, was a pub and the right wing was a nightclub. He could faintly feel the drumming echoes of the music from that wing.

He looked around him. The interior was chic, modern and classy, yet not too over the top. Tables were made out of a dark cherry wood, and hints of white and black marble were subtly placed between the walls. All kinds of plants and exotic flowers were placed around the room and the interior had hints of different shades of green and brown to match them. The amber ambient light of the pendant lights made the room seem comfy and gave a sense of intimacy and privacy. Dining tables, smaller coffee tables were scattered around without a pattern. There were normal chairs, love seats, sofas as well as some taller and short stools. 

The sound level of the conversations around him were getting increasingly louder since people started to get tipsy and drunk. Byakuya felt a slight headache come up. 

He had to admit it was bustling tonight. It was no surprise however since it was a Friday night. He was sure the profit would be great.

That thought reminded him of the client that should have been here ages ago. The annoyance underneath his skin was shimmering, he could feel it and he knew he should be getting out of here as soon as possible lest he really would offend someone.

And on top of that, the reminder that it was a Friday night left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could have been at home, relaxing in bed instead of here, surrounded by drunk people.

He forced that thought out of his head. If the client turned up and they could make this deal work, then it would be totally worth it. However, if he truly didn’t show up, he would make sure to make his life a living hell.

He brought his glass to his lips, only to realise that it was empty already. He shook his head and gently put the glass down on the bar again. He was contemplating on getting a refill when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

“Need a refill Byakuya-boy?”

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes. He would refrain from banging his head on the bar, he would be strong and act mature. He opened his eyes only to see Shihoin Yoruichi in front of him. He wondered if he should stay any longer. He knew that wherever Yoruichi was, Urahara Kisuke was bound to show up as well. And since Yoruichi was behind the bar, he had no idea what he was able to trust. He would definitely suspect anything that was served now. He just hoped that the drinks he already had were not stronger than they should have been.

Yoruichi had been a childhood friend of his. He didn’t like her too much since she kept teasing and provoking him. He would like to think that he was more mature now, however, the woman had a way to be annoying.

When he saw the curious glint in Yoruichi’s eyes, he averted his eyes and opted to stare at the clock behind Yoruichi instead. He was surprised when he saw that it was already 11 pm. Time flew by quicker than he had expected. Then again, he felt annoyance well up again. He wasted a good few hours here, doing absolutely nothing.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes and then shook her head and muttered something under her breath about stubborn people. However, before she could do anything to make the stubborn man see reason, and with reason she meant to accept another few drinks that contained alcohol in it, she was called away by another customer.

Byakuya was glad that she was gone. But even he knew it would be only temporarily. He contemplated on moving to another spot and let his eyes roam the room. However, he soon realised that this spot had to do. It was one of the few relatively quiet spots that were unoccupied. 

He lightly drummed with his fingers on the table, He would wait another 15 minutes before he would call it a night. 

He picked up his glass again and refrained from cursing when he realised that he had forgotten that it was empty. A refill actually didn’t sound so bad. He tried to get another bartender to notice him, but no such luck. However, Yoruichi didn’t seem to notice him either, which was fortunate. 

When he looked in Yoruichi’s direction, he was surprised to see a shock of orange hair. He knew two people who would have that kind of colour. 

The moment he looked at the person more closely, he realised that indeed it was someone he knew. Kurosaki Ichigo. A dear friend of Rukia and, even though he didn’t like to admit it, a dear friend to him too.

Unbeknownst to him, a frown started to appear on his face. He could faintly remember that Rukia said that she would be out with her friends tonight. He had never thought that she would visit places like this, and with Kurosaki no less. Kurosaki was one of the most overprotective persons he knew. The only reason why he entrusted Rukia’s safety to him. Or was it the only reason?

His eyes followed Ichigo, who was expertly holding four beers while making his way through the crowd. Soon enough, he saw him approach a group of teenagers. Byakuya indeed recognised a few people with whom Rukia was acquainted. 

His eyes narrowed when he saw Rukia gratefully taking a beer from Ichigo. And narrowed even more when he saw Ichigo chugging his. He had no idea why, but he felt the urge to march over and drag Rukia back home.

He needed to have a good talk with her tomorrow.

He shook his head and turned around, just in time to see that a bartender was handing drinks to someone a few feet away from him. When she was done, he managed to grab her attention. He requested a whisky. He really needed a good drink right now.

He stared intently at the clock after he got his drink, seeing the hand slowly moving along while he wondered what he was actually doing, staying here while 15 minutes had passed for quite a while now.

He felt the urge to turn around and watch over Rukia. However, he also knew that that might come off as creepy.

He closed his eyes and was surprised that he somehow could tell Ichigo’s laugh apart from all the noise and voices around him. He must be going crazy. Why would he be focused on Kurosaki’s laugh, ridiculous.

Byakuya downed the rest of his drink in one go. It was time to head home. He had wasted enough time.

He could not even set the glass down since Yoruichi suddenly appeared in front of him and took the glass from him. She asked him teasingly: “So, where is your date? Did Byakuya-boy get stood up?”

Byakuya felt a vein tick, one he hadn’t felt in a long time actually. He used to feel that vein whenever the Kurosaki boy was over at the manor to see Rukia. He was not about to play into Yoruichi’s provocation though. He was about to say that he would be off when suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm. “I am right here, yer blind?” 

He looked over and saw a shock of red hair tied up in a high ponytail. Tattoos could be seen on his arms and his neck. He vaguely remembered him serving his first drink when he arrived here at 9 pm. 

Byakuya felt another vein tick. Who did this person think he was?

He could hear Yoruichi’s cackling laugh, full of disbelief. “You Renji? I have not ever seen the two of you together, I don’t believe it.”

Renji waved wildly and made a sound that was close to shushing someone. Then again, he somehow slurred while making the shushing sound. Yoruichi and Byakuya exchanged a glance, both not sure what that sound was meant to be.

Byakuya could see how Yoruichi was holding in her laugh when Renji tried again and he could vaguely hear Kisuke attempt to stifle his laughter in the background as well. He had no idea when Urahara turned up, but he suddenly appeared behind Yoruichi. Of course he would.

Byakuya wondered why he chose this place as a meeting point in the first place. However, it was too late for regrets though.

Renji sat down next to Byakuya while still holding onto his arm. Once seated, the redhead turned to Byakuya, his eyes were completely unfocused. “Yer verrry pretty, what is yer name?”

Byakuya wished he could turn away since this man was somehow reeking of alcohol. He should have gone home earlier. He sighed and hoped that he did not have to call for security or anything.

He could feel stares digging holes in his back and also some whispering. He chose to ignore it all, however, the person holding his hand did not seem to have the ability to ignore anything. Once he realised that Byakuya was distracted, he looked around. 

Once he heard the whispers though, his head whipped around so fast that Byakuya was afraid that his neck could have snapped. It definitely made a snapping sound. “What are yer all whispering about huh?”

Renji got up, ready to fight, however, he forgot he was still holding tightly onto someone’s arm. Yet, he did not let go still. “Ya wanna fight mate? You hecking wot?” He screamed while he dragged Byakuya along.

Byakuya sighed and tried to get his arm back, but the redhead had a surprisingly strong grip. Even worse, the redhead now had glued himself to his side as well. 

Byakuya had to refrain from groaning. He only wanted a quiet night to enjoy the weekend. Instead he was here waiting for a client that would not turn up and an unknown drunk person who had attached himself to him. How did he ever end up in this mess?

He heard the redhead growl and looked up, only to realise that everyone in the near vicinity had gone quiet. They were all staring at them, some pointing and some even having their phones out and recording.

The music was still playing, like nothing had ever happened.

What made Byakuya want to push the redhead out of the window was the fact that he could see an orange head make his way towards the commotion. His face showed him that he was set to fight someone. And the glare leveled at the redhead was enough of an indication. Leave it to Kurosaki to be curious. He would not be surprised if Kurosaki would end up as a detective with how nosy he usually was. Although, he did lack the finesse.

He just hoped that Rukia did not see any of this. Or even worse, paparazzi. And the moment he finished that thought, of course a bright flash blinded him momentarily. Guess he had to do some damage control tomorrow.

However, what he did not expect was Ichigo suddenly walking straight towards him and somehow slapping Renji’s arm away while he wrestled himself between them. That went way smoother and faster than he had expected.

Byakuya could feel himself freeze at the sudden contact of Ichigo’s body against his. “Kuro-”

“Yo, Byakuya.” Ichigo said while turning to him with a large grin. He was practically hugging him. Wait, what...

And suddenly, the room felt hot and it was hard to breathe. And with each and every breath he could smell Ichigo’s scent. It was… sweeter than he had expected. A slight tinge of alcohol, but mostly the sweet scent that made his head feel light. 

“What are you doing here with Renji?” He looked up and met Ichigo’s gaze and was surprised at how intense his stare was.

“Who?” Was the only reply he had, a bit breathless too.

He saw Ichigo processing that one word and soon, Ichigo grinned brightly at him again. Bright and cheeky, just like always. His eyes showed mischievousness. He felt his heart beat harder, which was actually a ridiculous notion. 

“Ah, Renji claims that the both of you are dating, but it seems as if he is lying.” Ichigo said brightly. Ichigo then scanned the crowd, and when he saw who he was looking for, he nodded.

Not soon after, he saw a woman with orange hair appear. She dragged Renji off while whining. “Renji, where did you suddenly disappear….” 

Byakuya was filled with disbelief. Did that mean Rukia really did know him? They were friends?

Ichigo watched Byakuya’s staring after Renji, and smiled at the disbelief he saw on his face. It was quite rare to catch emotions from this man, but since he had been friends with Rukia for a long time and had interacted a lot with the man, he was able to pick up subtle signs. 

This surprised face was not subtle at all though. Soon enough however, he seemed to realise that people were staring. “Hey, go mind your own business.” He told them while narrowing his amber eyes into a glare.

People turned around slowly, pretending to give them privacy. But Ichigo and Byakuya both knew that they were still attuned to them right now, wondering what had happened.

“Let’s get out of here.” Ichigo said while dragging Byakuya off.

Byakuya knew he should have maybe tried to get some of his dignity back, however, he was too stunned. What had happened?

When they were on the way back to the manor, Ichigo sighed. “Sorry about Renji, he is just having a hard time. We should have kept a better eye on him.”

Ichigo looked over at Byakuya. He knew something was off about the man today. “Byakuya.” He wanted to reach out and grab his arm again, but was not sure if that was a good idea when he remembered how Byakuya froze earlier that evening.

Byakuya stopped and faced Ichigo. The moonlight shone on them, a soft wind ruffled their hair up. It was a nice evening for an evening walk to be honest. 

Ichigo took a step closer and repeated his name. He saw how a vein started to tick again and couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Byakuya looked up and was surprised when he saw Ichigo’s eyes so focused on him, with such a soft look in his eyes. “Kuro-” and for the second time that day, he was cut off. This time because Ichigo placed a finger on top of his lips.

Ichigo was staring intently at Byakuya’s lips. The lips he had been fantasizing about for a while. He was not sure if it was the way things had gone tonight. How Renji had made him realise that he wanted Byakuya in a way he had not considered before. It explained a lot.

Byakuya was surprised at how close he was. He was also surprised at how tall Kurosaki had actually become. Then again, he was not much older than Ichigo. He might not have been friends with Ichigo himself, but since he was friends with Rukia, he had known him long enough. 

“I am not sure if this is the right thing to do right now, but damn,” Ichigo whispered while he brushed his fingers against Byakuya’s lips. “Renji was not wrong, you are pretty.”

Ichigo chuckled when he saw another vein tick. “Although, that would not be the word I would choose to describe you Byakuya. Hot or handsome would suit way better.”

Byakuya looked up at him with surprise and that is when Ichigo leaned down to kiss him.

Flabbergasted was an understatement still, but Byakuya felt blood rushing through his veins. He would think of the consequences later, for now he closed his eyes, ready to make the most out of this.

Before they could deepen the kiss though, they heard a “Hell ye!”. The voice was surprisingly familiar. They looked up to see a redhead running away rather clumsily. 

Byakuya shook his head. At least one good thing came from this evening. He guided Ichigo back for a proper kiss. He never imagined they would end up together and certainly not like this. However, he would not complain.

━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━

“You owe me Ichigo.” Rukia said smugly the next morning when she saw the orange head appear in the kitchen. She had been waiting for him since she realised that he had stayed the night. Not that she could have missed it. The sounds were... something else.

Ichigo almost jumped, placing a hand on his chest, over his beating heart. He felt his heart thumping really hard. “Oh my god, Rukia, you scared the shit out of me.” And as if he realised, he suddenly jumped up. “Oh my god, Rukia, what are you doing here?!”

Rukia had to keep her laughter in check, lest she attracted the attention of her brother. “I live here you dummy.”

Ichigo scratched his head. “Of course, I knew that.” He coughed and hoped Rukia would leave. But she didn’t.

“Had fun last night?” Rukia couldn’t help but tease her best friend. Yes, she had seen how the orange head had been eyeing her brother. And her brother deserved someone who would truly care about him for who he was.

She was pretty sure both of them had liked each other for a while now. Especially seeing how her best friend was able to drag the childish side out her brother. Yes, they were really cute together.

“Did you guys at least, you know.” She smirked at him and saw how Ichigo turned red and started to sputter.

Yes, it was definitely worth it to pay someone to pretend to meet up with her brother in the Soul Society Pub which was located in the Seireitei hotel. 

However, next time, she would definitely not tell Renji of her plans. He had ruined so much of her plans. Although, in the end, it didn’t matter since they got together anyway.

━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━

Later that day...

“Man, can’t believe Urahara fired me.” Renji groaned miserably.

Ichigo and Rukia both shook their heads while Rangiku was still rolling on the floor, not believing what had transpired. How could she have missed that.

“What else did you expect, you baboon.” Rukia sighed.

Renji just groaned some more. “I don’t wanna do an interview.”

Ichigo was surprised to hear that. “Wait, you already have an interview? On such short notice?”

Renji nodded. “Yes, I had been looking for another job for quite some time. Ya knew that right?”

Ichigo shook his head until he suddenly remembered Renji complaining about something. “Was this related to the freeloader thing?” 

Renji nodded. “Exactly.”

A moment of silence passed between them. 

Rangiku by then was just giggling and managed to sit up. “Which company was willing to interview you?”

Renji suddenly looked very proud. “You will never guess, but it is one of the top companies actually.”

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a glance. It couldn’t be right? 

They heard Renji say, “I have an interview later today at Kageyoshi company.” 

Rukia and Ichigo both started laughing which pissed Renji off. “What is wrong with you guys?!”

Rukia managed to stop shortly to tell him whose company it was, causing all colour to drain from Renji’s face. “Why meeee.” He wailed loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ~


End file.
